


I am in fact straight.

by loveknowsnoboundaries



Category: One Direction
Genre: Come Swallowing, Light Bondage, M/M, Raw Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, dirty talking, it gets a bit fluffy at the end, thats all i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveknowsnoboundaries/pseuds/loveknowsnoboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis says he's, in fact straight. Harry doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am in fact straight.

**Author's Note:**

> wey hey gay  
> this is about Louis' tweets it just popped in my mind and I was imagining all the various scenes during my maths period and smutsmutsmut this is how my brain works basically really rough sex is the way

Harry didn't want to believe it at first. He couldn't believe it actually was  _his Louis_ who wrote that shit on Twitter. Here we go again, he thought. But it wasn't like a bullshit tweet 2.0, it was something bigger, and more serious. He ran a hand through his windswept curls and unlocked their house's door: it was all so unnaturally silent, and quiet. 

"Louis." He called. "Louis!" He repeated, a bit louder, when the blue eyed boy didn't show up. Then he heard the creaky noise their bedroom's door made, and Louis' tiny frame appeared.

"H-hi." He whispered, his head low. He didn't look like the bigger one of the two anymore.

"I think you need to explain me something, don't you?" Harry asked, stepping forward, and making Louis step back. 

"T-they made me w-write it-" He tried to explain, his voice small and shaky.

"Bullshit!" Harry thundered, slamming the smaller boy against the wall. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Does this sound familiar to you?" Louis winced in pain, unsure whether if he had to nod or not. 

"Harry, I-"

"Just, shut the fuck up." Harry squeezed Louis' bulge hard, making the boy half yelp, half moan. "It looks like you haven't learnt the lesson, so I'm gonna give you another one."

He lifted Louis' legs and carried him to their bedroom, where he slammed him on the bed, attacking his neck. He ripped his t-shirt away, biting and sucking on every inch of Louis' tanned skin, reaching his trousers and pulling them off along with the boy's boxers. "On four." 

Louis obeyed, a bit scared by Harry's unusual behaviour, yet loving how he could manhandle him so easily. Harry unbuckled his belt and used it to knot Louis' hands to the headboard, forcing the boy to part his legs further to find some balance. "Now I'm gonna spank you ten times, and I want you to count each one of them. Is that clear?" Louis nodded, and Harry licked his lips.  _Slap._

"O-One." Louis whined.  _Slap._

"F-fuck, two." The sound of Harry's hand hitting Louis' buttcheeks, and how they were turning so red, turned the curly haired lad on so much he felt his trousers tightening around his crotch, in an uncomfortable yet pleasing way. "T-ten." Louis cried out, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. And Harry hadn't even started yet.

The blue eyed boy's cock was standing tall against his stomach, precome leaking from the tip. "Does it hurt, princess?" Harry asked, giving it a quick stroke, and a blurb of Louis' precome spurted on the white sheets at the nickname Harry gave him.

"N- _oh,_ i-it doesn't." Louis said, craving for friction, or at leats for Harry to touch him like that again, and again, and again. Harry couldn't resist at the sight of Louis so spread open, just for him to see. He slowly got undressed, throwing his own clothes in the messy pile Louis' made. He parted Louis' buttcheeks a bit, exposing his hole even more, and licked on it, feeling Louis' breath hitch, smiling mischievously. He poked his tongue in hole, slowly stroking himself and making the older lad's legs quiver, small ' _uh'_ s escaping his mouth as Harry kept fucking his hole with his skilled tongue, placing his big hands on Louis' bony hips to hold him in place. "I-I'm, fuck- I'm gonna-" Harry stopped abruptly, not wanting Louis to come yet. Or not wanting Louis to come at all.

"You're not allowed to come unless I say so, is that clear?" He whispered in his ear, his voice hoarse. He unknotted Louis' hands, the boy falling on the bed, his face already flushed in a lovely shade of red. Harry lifted him up and sat in front of him, jerking himself off while Louis was watching him with his mouth forming a small 'o'. "Do you want to touch me, princess? Want me to fuck your pretty face with this?" Louis didn't know how to answer, since he wanted to do both things, but then he opened his mouth, and Harry pushed his head down, his mouth engulfing Harry's entire lenght. The younger boy plugged his nose with his fingers, Louis' short nails digging in Harry's thigh, groaning against his cock, sending vibraton through it that made Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head. "Such a filthy whore you are." He grabbed a fistful of Louis hair and let him catch his breath, looking at his red, swollen lips and thinking that they were fucking  _made for blowjobs._

"Why did you write that?" He asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Y-you have to believe me, I d-didn't!" Louis pleaded, but Harry just shook his head.

"Fucking liar." 

He pushed his head down again, thrusting his hips against Louis' face, making the boy gag and tears stream down his perfect cheekbones. Not soon after that, with Louis deepthroating him, he felt the familiar sensation in his stomach, and he came in his boyfriend's mouth. "Swallow it." Louis shook his head, shivers running all the way down his spine. "I said, swallow it, slut." Louis shut his eyes closed and did what Harry told him to, feeling the bittersweet taste of the curly haired boy on his tongue. Tears burned his face's skin, but it felt so oddly good.

"Did it taste good, hm?" Louis didn't dare shook his head. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're going to forget what your fucking name is, someone has to pay for that, don't you think so?" Harry asked, pushing Louis on the bed, towering him. He roughly slammed his lips against Louis', in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue, Harry's tongue swirling around Louis' and tasting his own come. He slid his hand along Louis' torso until he reached his dick, which angrily throbbed, having a tight hold on it, preventing Louis from coming. The boy groaned into the kiss, clearly disagreeing with Harry's choice. "I will use no lube, no condoms, I want it to  _hurt._ " Harry whispered, tears brimming his eyes. Louis bit his lower lip as Harry grabbed his legs and bent them until his bare knees touched the mattress. Louis was so tight, and Harry was so angry he started pounding into Louis with so much force he made the older boy scream out in pain, his back arching, fisting the sheets under him until his knuckles became white.

"Say it." Harry ordered, his hand firmly clenched around the base of Louis' cock.

"I-I am i-in fact-  _FUCK, HARRY!"_

"SAY IT!" He yelled, thrusting harder into Louis.

"I-I am in fact s-straight!" The blue eyed boy screamed.

Harry let Louis' cock free as he came into his hole, the boy underneath him following afterwards with a loud 'oh' escaping his mouth. Harry pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed, his eyes closed and his breath erratic. He opened his eyes and glanced at Louis: he swore he had never seen him so wrecked, his legs still parted with strips of hot come all over his stomach and chest, his eyes closed and his hair messier than they usually were. He still looked so hot, though. Harry got up, legs still a bit shaky to the sudden orgasm that had suddenly whelmed him, and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a wet towel to clean himself and Louis up.

"Lou, are you okay?" Harry asked, his voice sweet and soothing, although he looked anything but sweet until two minutes before.

"M-mhm." The older boy murmured, opening his tired eyes just to see Harry carefully cleaning him up. 

The green eyed lad covered both his and Louis' body, pulling him closer and wiping his sweaty fringe away from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I was so angry, I didn't want to believe my boyfriend wrote that... that... I don't know Lou, I'm sorry, I love you, you know that, right?"

"It wasn't me, I swear..." Louis whispered, and his shaky voice made him look even more vulnerable, Harry just had to hold him tight against his bare chest.

"I know, love. I'm sorry." Harry murmured again, kissing his temple.

"But that was the hottest sex we've ever had, I have to admit it." Harry chuckled at Louis' small smirk, kissing him sweetly on his swollen lips. "I will love you forever, I don't care if it sounds like a big, cheesy cliché."

"Our life's a big, cheesy cliché, isn't it?" Harry said, half passed out already. "I love you too."

"Never leave me. Pinky promise?" Louis said, yawining quietly.

"Pinky promise."

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short im sorry but i had to


End file.
